Intense Liasons
by Maya-SekaDK
Summary: 7 years after season 10. Dylan and Kelly's life after the show. Appearances from other cast members, especially David and Donna.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey babe." Kelly spoke as Dylan woke up

"Hi, Kel." He said, leaning over to kiss her neck lightly, moving her hair behind her shoulders

"Slept well?"

"The sleep wasn't great... the other bit was" he smirked

"Well, I've gotta get to West Bev." Kelly grinned, shaking her head at his inappropriate comment, collecting her work and stuffing it into her handbag

"Guide and counsil some rotten high schoolers."

"You were one, once." She smirked, and he playfully nibbled on her shoulder

"Where's Little Jack?" he asked between nibbles.

"Well, Dylan. He's still in his room. Unfortunately your son is highly disappointed that Donna and David aren't taking him to school."

"Why? What have they got that I don't?"

"Daniel."

"If he likes his cousin that much maybe he's asking us to have another baby." Dylan laughed, then quickly turned nonchalant as Kelly glared at him

"Let's hope not." She said walking out the door

"Wait, Kel!" Dylan called out, as her head popped back through the doorway "Don't forget to ask Donna if she'll watch Jack for us, the special weekend, remember?"

"Fine. Just get him to school already, they already hate us over there." Kelly yelled out

 **Kindergarden**

"Good morning Jack!" Miss Laura smiled at the five year old walking in with his dad

"Almost on time today," She scoffed at Dylan.

"I know, I know. Sorry."

"You have one novel out, you teach twice a week at UCLA, and yet you're too busy to send your son to pre-school before 9 am."

"Sorry Miss Laura" Dylan chuckled, then turned to his son "Pick you up later, kiddo. Have fun, don't be a brat" He winked

 **West Beverly High**

"You're late, Mrs Mckay" The principal called out as Kelly rushed into her office

"I know, sorry!" She cried out, then turned to Donna, "I swear he hates me."

"No he doesn't Kelly... you're doing a fabulous job here."

"We'll see. Erin starts West Bev next year."

"Wow, time flies." Donna gasped

"I know. Dylan and I clearly haven't matured much, Miss Laura gave him shit for being late as well." Kelly rolled her eyes and Donna chuckled

"Yeah miss Laura's tough, but with good reason. We needed it, so do our kids."

"Speaking of our kids, mine threw a strop because he couldn't travel to school with yours." Kelly sighed

"We weren't as awful as they were, right?" Donna asked

"According to Jackie, we were worse." Kelly grinned and Donna laughed

"Well, I gotta head to the store. Loads of new designs to work on... meet me for lunch?"

"Yeah, the usual?" Kelly asked

"Yeah, peach pit."

UCLA

"Good morning, guys." Dylan spoke as he entered his class

"Good morning, Mr Mckay."

"So how you kids liking college this year?" The class groan with mixed reviews

"Well, relax. This is literature, it's fun and I'm not your typical teacher." Dylan grinned "See we got the regulars, and some new faces, what's your name?" He asked a boy sitting halfway across the room

"Jason, Jason Healy."

"Good to have ya, Healy... first year?"

"Yeah."

"Alright... well kids, I'm gonna start you off with something real simple... Everyone's heard of Oscar Wilde, correct?" The class nod, echoes of 'yeah' fill the classroom

"Right, he once wrote There are two tragedies in life... one is to lose your heart's desire, the other is to gain it. How do you interpret that?" Dylan asked, sitting on the back of his desk

"I think it's kinda like your novel, sir. The one you wrote about your wife, you said your relationship was two forms of a tragedy."

"Yeah" Dylan laughed, "But why did I say that, Alex?"

"Because it was a tragedy to lose her and a tragedy to gain her, because you were afraid of the depths of your feelings and what it would do to each other."

"Pretty good analysis. Anyone else? No one wants to give it a go?" Dylan asked

"It's all tragic." Jason mumbled

"What's that?" Dylan asked, eyeing Jason

"No offense but it's all tragic. If you make the mistake of letting someone in your life then you can't whine about tragedy... If you really want to avoid pain then be alone. That's the safe option." Jason shrugged, and Dylan looked right at him.

"Do you think that playing it safe is the best way to live?" Dylan asked

"I think it's necessary." Jason folded his arms.

 **Mckay House**

"Babe?" Dylan called, after Kelly had placed dinner on the table for them and Jack

"Yeah?" She said, sitting at the table

"Today in class, I was talking to them about that Oscar Wilde quote -You know the one I like..."

"Yeah..."

"And this kid had some really dark insights."

"So? Is that unusual for 18 year olds? They usually act like life's pretty grim."

"Yeah but... this was different. He seemed really isolated. Kinda like I was at 16."

"Babe, I'm a guidance couselor at West Bev, you thought we were the last neglected kids in Beverly Hills?"

"So you hear this a lot? Stories like ours?"

"Yeah all the time. That's how I know I can help. First hand experience."

"Yeah... Guess I should talk to him."

"He's lucky he walked into your class." Kelly winked at him "Donna and David agreed to take Jack this weekend, by the way."

"Good." Dylan winked back

 **BelAge Hotel**

"You got your favourite suite as well." Kelly grinned

"Well, just because I've got a book signing, doesn't mean it's not a weekend break for us." He kissed her forehead. "Right, so I'll be done around 8, then dinner and then... _dessert_ ," He winked at her.

"Don't be long." She smiled sweetly

"Wouldn't dare." He grinned.

 **Hotel suite**

"So... here comes dessert." He crawled ontop of her in bed

"get to make love without being interrupted for the first time in 5 years." She joked

"Mmhmm" He smirked, locked his lips with hers, pulling her into him. He bent down to kiss her neck, groaning every time he heard her soft high-pitched moans.

"Every time feels better than the last" he said, trying to catch his breath, "I've missed the touch of your skin... and the smell of your hair." He said, twirling a strand through his fingers. "Been a while since we had time to soak each other in."

"It's been a week!" She laughed "But, at least there's one thing we always get right." She smirked, as her hands slid down his back.

"We get better and better... and you get prettier each day, Kelly Mckay." He moaned as her lips grazed his neck.

"Stop talking." She joked and he grinned in response. Turning on his back, pulling her on top. They began undressing each other as he kissed every part of her body that suddenly became visible. She responded by kissing down his chest. Once they were both clothes-free, he slid on top and entered her, she let out a gasp. Finally, making love.

 **After the weekend -Silver House.**

"Did you have fun with aunty Donna, uncle David and cousin Danny?" Kelly asked her son and he nodded, "Thanks for watching him" She turned to Donna

"Don't mention it. Had fun?" Donna asked, grinning

"More than you know." Kelly grinned back

 **Peach Pit**

"Mega burgers for my mega customers." Nat grinned at Donna and Kelly

"Aren't you supposed to sit back and let your staff run this place now?" Kelly questioned

"Yeah but I can't seem to let go, it's home." Nat grinned, before walking off

"God, Willie and Nat sure haven't lost their touch. Yum!" Donna said, taking a bite of her burger

"Tell me about it." Kelly replied, her mouth half full. "...Oh god." Kelly got up

"What, what is it?" Donna asked

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kelly ran to the bathroom

"No reflection on the food, I'm sure." Donna quickly assured Nat.

 **The Silver House**

"Yup... all tests say positive." Donna called out, placing yet another pregnancy test on the table

"Shit!" Kelly groaned

"Kelly... you're acting like you're a teenager in trouble." Donna laughed

"It's not that."

"You and Dylan don't want anymore kids?"

"We never really talked about it, you know, I had an awful pregnancy with Jack due to my endometriosis... Dylan was afraid I wouldn't make it through another one."

"Well, go home, tell your husband, and go from there." Donna replied.

 **McKay House**

"What do you think?" Kelly asked, as Dylan hadn't said anything in seven minutes

"I don't know. I'd love another kid, Kel... I'm just worried about what it'll do to you."

"I know, but the doctor's thought I couldn't even get pregnant again so... it's kind of a miracle."

"Let's just go see the OBGYN and go from there, alright?" Dylan stroked her back, kissing the top of her head

 **Doctor's office**

"Yeah, you're definitely pregnant... only a couple weeks along though, so you'll have to take it easy, to avoid any risks." Dr Long warned

"But will she be able to carry the kid for 9 whole months?" Dylan asked sternly

"She should be able to, but due to her illness, she'd have to take it very easily." Dylan was silent, lost in his thoughts

"That's fine. We can do that, right babe? Babe?"

"Yeah... fine." Dylan replied

 **Mckay House**

"Hey Jack, guess what?" Kelly began but was interrupted by Dylan

"No, Kel... not yet. Don't get his hopes up."

"Jack why don't you go hang in your room for a sec." Kelly turned to Dylan as soon as Jack left, "Dylan what's wrong with you?"

"There are no guarantees this baby will make it, so just don't say anything to Jack until you've passed 8 weeks alright?"

"Is that it?" Kelly asked, folding her arms

"Kel... don't make me the bad guy here, okay? I'm just worried. Things were pretty scary while you carried Jack... I just... don't wanna lose you." Kelly walked over to him and hugged him

"Dylan, there's nothing to worry about, alright? Nothing's gonna happen. Trust me."

"Fine, but we're gonna get you some help around here."

"Dylan-"

"No, Kel... you can't deal with Jack all day in your condition." Dylan interrupted.

 **2 weeks later**

"Hi Allison, come in." Kelly opened the door for the 28 year old, brunette.

"Hello Mrs Mckay"

"Call me Kelly, please." Kelly smiled

"I really appreciate you hiring me. I know I haven't had much experience nannying."

"Well your recommendations were impressive, and that's good enough for me."

"So this is a 7 days a week thing, correct?"

"Yes. Sorry my husband doesn't think I can handle it all on my own." Kelly laughed, rolling her eyes, and Allison chuckled back.

"But it's understandable, my aunt had the same illness, it does wear you out." Allison warned

"During pregnancy? Definitely."

"I just have to thank you guys, again. I read your husband's book, he's a wise man. I was two years under you guys in high school."

"Oh, you went to West Bev too?" Kelly asked

"Yeah... heard you're a guidance couselor there. That's great! Kids in this town need you."

"Don't I know it." Kelly chuckled

"And Mr Mckay... he's a brilliant man." Allison smiled

"He has his moments." Kelly joked.

 **UCLA**

"Jason, could I have a word with you before you head to your next class?" Dylan asked the student, and he nodded. Dylan led him back inside the classroom

"Look, I hope I'm not prying here... but it sounds like life hasn't been very easy for you."

"Wasn't easy for you either now, was it, Mr Mckay?"

"No... But you can't believe the world will forever be that dark" Dylan exclaimed

"You're not gonna give me that psycho-babble are you sir? I'm sorry but I read your book, life didn't get any better for you until 5 years ago. So don't try and tell me I'm missing all the joys of adolescence."

"Jason... I'm just trying to help you. Maybe together we could figure out a way to make your life better."

"It's a textbook case, sir. Abandoned child, father ran out before I could walk or talk. Found his address at 15 years old, he wanted nothing to do with me. So excuse me for not seeing the light at the end of the tunnel yet."

"So why did you choose to study literature?"

"Same reason you did, find out what lost writers did with their demons." Jason exhaled


	2. Chapter 2

**UCLA**

"So back to our main topic. My favourite writer, Charles Bukowski. We will continue studying his poems." Dylan spoke as the class nodded.

" _She's mad but she's magic. There was no lie in her fire_. What do you think that means? Anyone?"

"I think the first part means she was troubled, but passionate." One of the students replied

"Yeah... and what about... _her fire_ , what does that mean?" Dylan asked the class

"I think the fire represents danger, passion, excitement and maybe even crazy?" another student replied

"Okay... so what about _there's no lie in her fire_?" Dylan asked

"Maybe... despite her issues, she was still very honest about her life?" Jenny asked

"Or maybe it's lie as in _lie down_. Maybe he meant there's no rest. Constant turmoil, no breather." Jason mumbled

"Hmm... So Jenny thinks it's a compliment to the woman. Jason thinks it's not. I want you to write down what you think the poem is about and hand it in at the end of class."

 **West Bev**

"So, why did Mrs Teasly send you in?" Kelly asked the student named Kaley

"I'm so distracted in class... haven't been paying attention, so she thought I should talk to you."

"Do you think you should talk to me?" Kelly asked

"Open up to you? I don't think so. What do you care about high school problems?"

"Well for one, it's my job to care, and two, high schoolers can have some serious stuff going on. I had my fair share when I was your age."

"This isn't anything serious."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"It's stupid. You'll laugh."

"I''m not allowed to laugh, Kaley."

"...You really wanna know?"

"If you want to talk about it, then yes."

"Okay... here's the thing... I'm in love with two guys."

"Oh." Kelly bit her lip

"The first guy, is so smart, so humble, sweet, caring... everything you'd want. He's not from LA obviously." Kaley chuckled

"Mmhmm, and the second?"

"The second is... wild." She chuckled again, "He makes my knees weak. He's so much fun and I can talk to him about anything and he always understands."

"Well, the answers pretty simple, Kaley. Follow your heart."

"So you're not gonna help me?"

"I just did. Now try not let your love life affect school work, otherwise you'll have bigger problems."

 **Mckay House**

"Allison, I'm gonna head over to Donna's, can you make sure Jack's eaten? I'll be back to tuck him into bed." Kelly called out, grabbing her handbag

"Yeah, no problem. When will Dylan be home?"

"Uhm" Kelly checked her watch, "About thirty minutes? Don't worry he'll be here at the end of your shift to drive you home."

"Alright, have fun Kelly."

"Will do, thanks again, Allison." Kelly waved before heading out.

 **Silver House**

"Can you believe that?" Kelly laughed

"It's like she described you in college, Dylan vs Brandon." Donna chuckled

"Glad, I'm not there anymore." Kelly smiled, drinking her water, while Donna sipped on wine.

"Yeah... we had way bigger problems as kids, and we only focused on our love lives." Donna grinned

"That was the best way to not think about our real problems." Kelly assured

"Donna, deal with Daniel. He refuses to take a bath!" David called out

"I'll be right back." Donna patted Kelly on the back

"That's alright, I should get home to my little one too."

 **Mckay house**

"Jack's in his room, fed, bathed and the works. Kelly wanted to tuck him in herself." Allison told Dylan

"Yeah, so do I... She should be back any minute now, then I'll drive you home, alright?" Dylan smiled

"Yeah, no problem. I look forward to our drives. Really enjoy getting to know you. I read your book, _Rebel with a cause_ , three times!"

"Glad you liked it" Dylan chuckled

"But you've been through so much." Allison sighed

"Well, it got better." Dylan grinned

"Sorry, I'm late!" Kelly yelled, running in

"Slow down, babe. I told you, don't stress yourself." Dylan said, pulling Kelly into his arms, kissing her cheek

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Go take poor Allison home." Kelly ordered

"Alright, won't be long babe. Want anything from the store?"

"Hmm... what am I craving... What. Do. I. Want..."

"Give me a call when you figure it out." Dylan laughed.

 **Dylan's Car**

"I'm so honoured to be working for you." Allison smiled at him

"Well, we're glad to have you. You did great on your first day."

"You really impress me, you were so alone and lost, and you picked yourself up and became an accomplished writer."

"Thanks, Alli."

"Seriously, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"All the credit I need is knowing my son isn't going through what me and Kel did."

"Well you have me now, I'm happy to make sure Jack's as happy as can be." She grinned

"This is you, right?" Dylan asked, parking in front of a building block

"Yeah... Listen, Dylan... I'd really love to continue talking someday. You're an incredible guy, maybe I could pick your brain."

"Sure, some other time."

"Great."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely, nowhere else I'd rather be." She smiled, gazing into his eyes.

"Okay then." Dylan waved her out of the car, and quickly drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 month later**

 **The peach pit**

"Good morning, ladies' Steve Sanders walked in with 7 year old Madeline.

"She's gotten so big!" Donna smiled

"Beautiful. Definitely all Janet in there." Kelly teased, and Steve playfully smacked her arm

"Maddy, go play with Danny and Jack." Steve said as he sat with the women.

"So, how's the pregnancy going?" He asked Kelly

"Well, I'm taking it slow. Makes me feel so helpless, though."

"Yeah, but you have to accept it." Donna warned

"Where's David?" Steve asked

"He's at After Dark, getting ready for the weekend." Donna replied, "And Janet?"

"Working on a new story in Washington. She's crashing at Brandon and Emily's."

"That's nice." Donna smiled

"Well, I miss her like hell. Maddy is hard work, I tell ya." Steve warned, "Yesterday she was in love with strawberries. Now she hates them. I can't keep up!"

"You'll be fine." Kelly laughed

"Yeah it's normal. Daniel keeps saying he wants to be a DJ like his dad. God help me" Donna sighed

"I'd take either of those over a son who just wants cars and bikes like _his_ dad." Kelly groaned

"Expensive taste, already?" Steve grinned

 **Sunset Boulevard**

Dylan was driving when he saw his student Jason Healy.

"Jason!" Dylan called out

"What?" Jason quickly nodded at the man he was with, before walking toward Dylan

"What are you doing?" Dylan asked

"Nothing."

"Get in." Dylan ordered, and Jason got into the car.

"Jason..." Dylan began, as he started driving, "I know what that was."

"Mr Mckay, it's not what it looks like."

"You can't fool me, Jason. I've met up with many dealers in my life time."

"Then you can't judge now, can you?" Jason retorted

"Jason. I'm trying to help you. Let me guess, you got a little weed to forget all your problems, but it wasn't enough, so now you've opted for something a little stronger? Yeah, I know the song, Jason. I sang that song."

"Well it made you into a published writer. So can't be that bad of a song."

"Jason... this stuff is gonna destroy you."

"Well, good there isn't much left to destroy now, right?"

"Give me the package." Dylan requested

"No, why should I?"

"Because I'm trying to help you."

"Well, you're not my father, alright? In fact, I don't even have a father. So get off your high horse, you were nothing but a junkie once. Don't act all holier than thou, now!"

"Jason!"

"Stop the car." Jason snapped

"Jason."

"I said, stop the car. You can't help someone who doesn't want your help. You said that yourself, in your book. So stop the damn car."

"Fine." Dylan stopped the car. Watching Jason slam the door shut and walk away.

 **Mckay house**

"Try to come by tonight." David smiled at Dylan

"We'll see, man. I'm not sure a loud club is where Kel should be right now."

"It won't be that busy tonight." David reassured

"I'll watch Jack." Allison suggested

"You don't have to work tonight, Alli. I'll get a sitter."

"No, I wanna do it. Jack's like a son to me." She smiled, hugging Jack, "God, he looks just like you Dylan." Allison smiled

"Yeah... Got Kelly's beautiful blue eyes thought." Dylan smiled. Allison took Jack to the kitchen.

"She's a little off." David cringed

"She's harmless, David."

"Looks like the nanny has a crush on you." David chuckled

"Just a little starstruck." Dylan laughed

"Please. You write one novel and _you're_ a star? I'm more famous than you." David teased

 **After Dark**

"Really sweet of Allison to offer to take Daniel as well." Donna smiled

"Yeah, she's been so helpful. Like, a part of the family now." Kelly smiled back.

"David never gets bored in that booth does he?"

"Are you kidding? He loves it more than he loves me and his son." Donna joked

"Steve's not out?" Dylan asked

"No, he's home with Maddy." Donna replied

"Steve missing a party. Now you definitely can tell Janet's out of town." Dylan grinned, he looked over to find Jason at the bar. "Hang on a sec, girls. Be right back, Kel." He headed over there

 **The bar**

"Don't serve him, he's 18." Dylan warned the bartender

"What the hell, man." a drunk Jason Healy shoved Dylan's arm away.

"Jason, let me take you home."

"No thanks."

"Jason."

"I said no!"

"Jason, no one here will serve you, alright?"

"Then I'll find a place that does."

"Jason."

"Don't ruin this for me, Dylan. I really need a damn drink tonight."

"Why?"

"Why? Oh you need a reason. Alright, my mother's broke, and instead of getting a job, she's out with some guy. While I'm stuck at home on my own, scraping for cash to get a damn drink."

"Alright, look, I'll take you to the liquor store. I'll even buy you a bottle. But you're gonna let me come home with you. Deal?"

"FIne."

 **Kelly and Donna's table**

"Babe, that's Jason. I'm gonna take him home alright? Wait for me."

"That's alright. I was gonna head home anyway, I'll take her." Donna suggested

"Sure? Alright thanks. Won't be long."

"Okay, babe." Kelly kissed him before he headed back to Jason.

 **Liquor store**

"Pick whatever you want." Dylan called out

"This." Jason stumbled back to him.

"Alright. Give it to me." Dylan took the bottle and went to pay for it.

 **Jason's house**

"There, you had a drink from it under my supervision. Happy? Now you're gonna give me the bottle and go to sleep."

"Why are you doing this?" Jason asked

"Because, I know people telling you what to do can be annoying. I was like you, remember? So I'm not gonna tell you not to drink, but I will ask that when you want a drink, you call me so I can keep an eye on you, alright?"

"Fine."

"Good." Dylan's phone rang

"Hello?"

"Dylan, it's Allison."

"What's up Allison?"

"Uhm... Kelly is passed out, outside."

"What?"

"I heard a noise outside and found her collapsed on the floor."

"Oh my god- Alright, I'll be right over. Call the ambulance."

"Okay."

 **Mckay house**

Paramedics put Kelly inside the ambulence.

"Wait!" Dylan called, running from his car, "That's my wife. What happened?"

"According to the nanny, your wife collapsed outside. We are taking her to the hospital.

 **Hospital**

"Any news?"

"Mr Mckay, please just be patient. A doctor will explain everything shortly." A nurse said.

"Oh god!" Dylan laid his head in his hands

"She'll be fine." Allison reassured, with Jack asleep in her arms

"What the hell happened?" Dylan asked "Donna said she'd drop her off."

"Maybe she just couldn't make the walk to the door." Allison shrugged

"Have you told Donna?"

"No, I called you right away."

"Okay... I can't sit here like this. I need to know if she's okay."

"And the baby." Allison added

"Excuse me?" Dylan said pacing around the hospital, "Can someone tell me what is going on with my wife!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Has she been drinking?" Allison asked

"No, she's pregnant for crying out loud!" Dylan snapped

"Dylan, that wasn't a judgment. It could happen, maybe just a sip? Alcohol is known to cause cramps and nausea to her illness." Allison added. Dylan glared at her just before the doctor came out.

"Everything's okay." The doctor said, calmly, "Your wife is alright and the baby's heartbeat is stable. Mrs Mckay may be a little groggy so don't harper on her about details, alright?"

"Can I see her?" Dylan asked

"Yes, go right in."

"Okay, thank you. Allison take Jack home."

"Dylan, I'm not gonna leave you."

"Take Jack home, Allison." Dylan said sternly

 **Hospital room**

"Hey baby" Dylan said quietly, walking over to sit beside her on the bed

"Hey" Kelly voice came out in a quiet raspy whisper

"You're gonna be okay." Dylan said calmly

"And the baby?"

"The baby's alright." Dylan reassured, stroking her hair, and Kelly exhaled loudly

"I don't know how this happened, Dylan."

"It's okay. Relax, Kel. You don't need to worry about that. Just rest. The doctor wants you to spend a night in here, so I'll stay with you."

"Dylan, you gotta go home to Jack."

"Allison will stay with Jack. I'm staying with you."

 **The next morning**

"Morning camper." Dylan smiled, hinting at nostalgia to lighten Kelly's mood

"Yeah..." Kelly whispered

"You can go home a little later today. They just wanna run some tests, alright? Apparently your blood pressure was low."

"Dylan, just go home to Jack, alright? You can pick me up later, I'll be fine. Just go home to Jack."

"Alright, alright. Kel, please don't stress yourself okay?"

"Okay."

 **Mckay House**

"Hey... how is she?" Allison asked as Dylan walked in

"She's alright."

"Does she remember anything?"

"Not really. The doctor said it's normal for her to be a little groggy. But it's nothing serious."

"So what was the problem?"

"Low blood pressure, they assume it made her dizzy and she fell."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah..." Dylan sat on the couch, finally able to take in what had happened. He looked worried, exhaling and inhaling slowly. Allison sat beside him

"Dylan... don't worry, look at me. We will get through this. Everything will be fine." Allison put her arm around him, "You deserve so much more than this."

"I shouldn't have left her at a club. How stupid is that?"

"Dylan, none of this is your fault." She stroked his back

"I'm supposed to be taking care of her." Dylan's head fell into his hands as he began to tear up, and Allison held him close

"Dylan, let me be there for you."

"You're taking care of Jack. That's more than enough."

"Yeah but... let me be there for you too." Dylan looked up at her

"Dylan..." She continued, "I care about you."

"I know, I appreciate everything, really."

"No, you don't get it. Ever since West Bev, I have always idolised you. I want to be there for you. I could be there for you if you let me. If you give me a chance, you'll see, I'd take care of you better than anyone else."

"Allison-"

"Dylan, I've read your book three times! I know you. I'd put you first, always. I'd put Jack first. We could be a family."

"What?!" Dylan stood up

"I'm crazy about you Dylan, I've always been."

"Allison, are you crazy?"

"Dylan, just get over the shock and listen to me."

"Allison, my pregnant wife is lying in a hospital bed. My son slept at home with neither of his parents and you're telling me you're crazy about me?"

"Dylan..." Allison leaned closer to him, but Dylan stepped back

"three times, you say?"

"Yeah, three times."

"Then I'm pretty sure you didn't skip the part where I spent half my life fighting for Kelly. She's my wife, Allison."

"I know you love her, but there's just too much stress around her, I could give you a better life."

"Allison, I think you should leave."

"Dylan."

"I won't repeat myself." Dylan gave her, her handbag, opened the front door and waited till she walked out

 **Later that day**

 **McKay house**

"Thanks for watching Jack, Donna. Kel, I'm gonna head to the pharmacy to get your pills, alright?" Dylan said, kissing the top of her head

"Alright, babe." Kelly smiled at him

"How you feeling?" Donna asked

"Tired, honestly."

The door knocked

"Don, can you get that?" Kelly asked, not getting up after she slid on the couch

"Hi, Donna."

"Allison, hi." Donna gestured for Allison to come in

"Kelly!"

"Alli, hi!" Kelly smiled from the couch as Allison came to join her

"I hope you're feeling alright" Allison hugged her, "Sorry, I wasn't here earlier, Dylan gave me the morning off after spending last night with Jack."

"Yeah, thanks so much for that. Really sorry you were stuck here all night." Kelly apologised

"Oh, don't be silly. Happy to do it."

 **Dylan returned home**

"I'm back babe," He called from the door, until he saw Allison there, then his face fell.

"Allison?"

"Hello, Dylan... Donna and Kelly are on the terrace, getting some air."

"What are you doing here... I fired you, Allison."

"You think that's wise? If you fire me, Kelly will want to know why, and I'm pretty sure that stress won't be good for her or the baby, don't you think?" Allison smiled and walked out to the women.

 **Silver house**

"David, you gotta help me out." Dylan paced around David's living room

"So she made a pass at you. You stopped her, right?"

"That's not the point, David."

"Yeah, I think it is the point, she's taking good care of your son, she's helping Kelly. Just let her down easy and don't stress out Kel."

"David, I fired her and she's blackmailing me. That's not harmless."

"Dylan can't get girls to back off, what a surprise."

"David this isn't a joke."

"I'm sorry." David chuckled "It just seems a little dramatic. Granted you're going through a lot, but Dylan, right now, we just need Kelly to rest and that baby to be okay."

"Didn't you hear me, she's blackmailing me!"

"To keep her job. That's not that bad."

"Unbelievable."

"Dylan, if you mention this to Kelly, she will blow it even more out of proportion than you are. Kelly will freak, she may even lose the baby. It's not good for her condition, right now, okay? So just, hang in there, man. Until things are better... Until then, just keep your distance from the young, harmless stalker."

 **The next day**

 **The Playground**

"This was a good idea." Kelly smiled

"Yeah, our kids playing where we used to." Donna watched Jack, Daniel and Madeline on the swings

"What time is Steve picking up Maddy?" asked Kelly

"He said around 6." Donna replied, "how's the little one?" She rubbed Kelly's stomach

"Fine, I hope." Kelly sighed

"and you?"

"I'm just trying to remember what caused me to collapse."

"You don't remember?"

"No, Dylan asked me if I had been drinking, can you believe that?"

"He's just concerned, Kelly."

"I know, but he makes me feel like I'm helpless... He treats me like a child. Like I can't take care of myself."

"He just wants to take care of you... he's feeling bad about leaving you at the club."

"I was with you, Donna. And besides I'm pregnant, it's a condition not a sickness."

"Yes, but you have an illness, Kelly. Not to mention a risky pregnancy."

"I know... I just hate him treating me like I can't handle anything. Which makes not remembering the fall even more disappointing."

"Look, Dylan's not underestimating you, he knows how tough you are, but Kelly, this isn't a competition between you and Dylan. He just wants to make you feel as comfortable as possible."

"I know."

 **Mckay House**

Kelly was lying in bed when Dylan walked in and laid beside her

"How you feeling, babe?" He asked, kissing her forehead

"Fine. Jack up?"

"No, he's still napping. Whatever you did at the park obviously wore him out."

"Yeah, he had a lot of fun." Kelly smiled

"I hope you didn't wear yourself out." Dylan said, stroking her hair

"Dylan, don't talk to me like that." She moaned, "I know what I'm doing."

"I'm just checking on you, Kel." He brushed his nose against hers,

"I'm fine, really. I'm not unstable or anything." She rolled her eyes

"Okay, good." He grinned... but his grin did not last long

"Kel... there's something I want to talk to you about. You up for it?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's about Allison."

"God, what would we have done without her, huh?" Kelly sighed

"That's not exactly the kind of thing I wanted to discuss." Dylan scratched his head

"What is it, Dylan?" Kelly asked, sternly and Dylan sighed, looking into her eyes he realised he couldn't stress her right now.

"I just thought... maybe we could handle things on our own for a while, give Allison a little holiday. We can ask Donna and your brother to help us out for a while."

"Dylan... I'm just out of the hospital. I think we kind of need Allison right now. Besides, Jack really likes her and I don't want him to go through any grief right now, I want him to feel some consistency."

"Fine." Dylan exhaled, he tried to hide his concern.

 **The next day**

"Good morning." Allison said as Dylan sat at the table

"Where's Kelly?" She asked, Dylan was silent

"You're not gonna talk to me now?"

"Look, Allison. I don't know what it is you feel for me, perhaps it's a little high school crush you've had at the back of your mind, but if you're gonna be in my house and take care of my kid, you're gonna learn to get over it, alright?"

"Is that what you want?" Allison asked, walking closer to him

"What tipped you off?" Dylan asked sarcastically

"I think you'll find you like me too, once you get to know me."

"Oh yeah? So far, you're fantastic."

"Come on, Dylan." Allison giggled, "Don't be such a grouch. If you want me to be professional for Kelly's sake, I will. But I won't give up on you. I've waited too long to have my chance with you."

"As soon as Kelly's feeling better, you're out of here." Dylan glared at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Silver House**

"Rough day?" David asked, kissing Donna's forehead

"Just tired, been at the store all day. Went to check on Kelly. Dylan's a wreck."

"Did Dylan tell you by any chance, about the nanny?" David asked

"No... what?"

"Apparently she has a little crush on him."

"That's not surprising." Donna giggled

"Yeah... I don't think there's anything to worry about. After all, she contacted him as soon as she found Kelly outside. He should appreciate that."

"Found Kelly outside? Did she say that?" Donna asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing... it's just when I dropped Kelly off, I waited till she got in the house. Why would she go back outside?" Donna looked puzzled

"What are you suggesting?" David asked

"You don't think that..-Nevermind."

"You think Allison lied about finding her outside?" David asked

"No, of course not."

"Did you tell Dylan that? That you waited till Kelly got in the house"

"Do you think I need to?"

"Maybe his concerns are necessary." David pondered over that thought.

 **Mckay House**

"I called to say I'm not going in to work." Dylan said, sitting beside Kelly on the couch after dropping Jack off at pre-school.

"I don't need supervision watching TV Dylan. We can't both be off."

"Kel... don't argue with me, alright? Just for today."

"Where's Allison?"

"I told her not to come."

"Why?"

"I wanna be the one to take care of you today, that's all." Dylan stroked her head

 **Later that day.**

"Dylan, what's this?" Kelly asked after waking up from her nap, looking at the man at the door

"He's changing the locks."

"Dylan... are you alright?" Kelly chuckled

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why are you changing the locks...?"

"Don't worry about it, Kel... Thanks Aiden." Dylan waved goodbye to the locksmith.

Dylan walked over to Kelly and kissed her forehead, "I'm gonna go pick up Jack. Don't open the door to anyone."

"Dylan... you're acting crazy."

"I'm not, Kel. We just don't need any more stress."

"Dylan, there's nothing to worry about, alright? Relax" She smiled, giving him a peck on the lips

 **The next day**

 **Mckay house**

"Is Dylan around?" Donna asked

"No he's still at work. I gotta go pick up Jack."

"Do you need a ride?" Donna asked

"No, it's a 5 minute walk.. I could use the fresh air." Kelly sighed

"Alright... Well, when you see Dylan, tell him I need to talk to him, alright?"

"Alright, but I should warn you, he's gone a bit loco." Kelly laughed

 **The park**

Kelly and Jack walked along the park on the way home

"Kelly!" Allison called out

"Hey Allison, look Jack it's Alli"

"Hi Alli!" Jack smiled

"I was going to come by today, help you out in the morning but my key didn't work."

"Oh silly Dylan. He changed the locks, he's gotten so paranoid. Remind me to give you a copy." Kelly smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kel. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure."

"Bye Jackie, I miss you." Allison bent down to give Jack a kiss on the cheek.

 **The Peach pit**

"Thanks for meeting me." Donna smiled

"No problem, what's up?" Dylan asked, sitting beside her

"Well...uhm... there's something I've been contemplating about whether to tell you or not."

"Spit it out, Don. I haven't got all day."

"David told me, Allison found Kelly outside your house..."

"Yeah, and?" Dylan exhaled, scratching his head at the sound of Allison's name.

"Well, did Allison mention Kelly going back outside? Because I waited till she got in the house."

"When you dropped her off? You saw her get in the house?"

"Yeah..."

"I gotta go." Dylan sighed

"Dylan?"

"I gotta go, Donna."

 **Mckay House**

"Kel? Kel?" Dylan yelled out

"In the kitchen!" She called out, placing Jack's dinner on the table. "Hungry, babe?"

"No. You okay, everything... alright?" Dylan said, both arms around her waist

"Yes, relax Dylan. You're acting like a mad man. By the way you forgot to give Allison a copy of the new key."

"What?"

"It's alright... I gave her one." Kelly kissed his cheek.

"Kel... I don't want her to have a key to the house. We don't know her that well. Damn it, Kelly!"

"Alright, alright! I'll ask for it back."

"She could have made another copy by now!" Dylan paced around, Kelly quickly grabbed his arm to stop him

"Dylan, she's our nanny, not some criminal, would you chill, please?"

"I gotta go."

"Dylan, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Kel. Just don't stress yourself okay?"

"I could say the same to you."

"Kel... I'll explain everything, alright? Just not now."

 **The next day**

 **Donna's Store**

"I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"That's a little soon, Kelly."

"I have to, Donna. I need to get out of the house, Dylan's holding me prisoner."

"I'm sure that's not true." Donna laughed

"Seriously, he took off yesterday in such a mood. Came back grumpy and silent. I can't deal with him right now." Kelly sighed

 **Pre-school**

"Mrs Mckay, good to see you, hope you're well."

"I'm good, thanks Miss Laura... Where's Jack?"

"He's gone, already."

"Oh did Donna take him?"

"No, your nanny did."

"Oh alright. Thanks."

"Take care, Mrs Mckay."

"You too."

 **Mckay House**

"Allison? Jack? I'm home!" Kelly called out, but no answer. _That's weird_ , she thought

"Kel, I'm home." Dylan called out

"Hey babe."

"Where's Jack?"

"The school told me Allison picked him up, but they're not home yet."

"What?! Did she tell you she was getting him?" Dylan asked sternly

"No... but they're probably at the park or something."

"I'll call her." Dylan grabbed the phone and dialed, "No answer." He exhaled, pacing around again.

"Dylan, calm down."

"No!"

"No?"

"Sorry." Dylan said calmly, realising it probably wasn't good to stress Kelly right now. "I'll go look for them. Just stay here."

"Dylan, I don't think that's necessary."

"See ya." Dylan kissed her before she could say another word and left.

 **Dylan's car**

"David?" Dylan spoke on the phone

"Tell Donna to take Daniel to my place and stay with Kelly. You meet me at the peach pit. Now!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Un-fucking-believable." Dylan yelled out after searching with David for two hours

"We will find Jack, Dylan, alright?" David tried to console him

"I, of all people should know better than letting strangers into your house, trusting them with my kid!" Dylan began to sob, "What if she's the one who pushed Kelly?"

"I'm so sorry, Dylan. I should have taken you seriously..." David sighed, worriedly, "You told me there's something wrong with the girl right when my sister was in hospital and I shrugged it off."

"Cops are finally here." Dylan sat up as they approached him

"Missing kid?" The officer spoke

"Yeah, here's his picture, he's 5 years old." Dylan handed the officer Jack's photo

"How long has he been missing?" The officer asked and Dylan broke down

"Couple of hours." David spoke for him, "His daycare said the nanny picked him up, we haven't been able to get a hold of her."

"What's the kidnapper's name?"

"Allison Paige." David replied

 **McKay House**

Donna opened the door as she heard a knock.

"Jack, honey!" Donna picked him up, "You..." Donna snapped, holding Jack tightly in her arms, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm so sorry." Allison began, as Kelly walked over to them

"Jack!" Kelly cried out, tears in her eyes, holding her son.

"We just lost track of time. I took him to the park, I thought he could use a little bit of fun with everything going on."

"The cops are looking for you. This is kidnapping!" Donna yelled

"Again, I'm so sorry. Kelly, I should have told you, I just assumed you'd want him to be away from all the stress you've been under."

"Assumed? Assumed you could take my son and not give me a heads up?" Kelly glared at her, taking Jack to the living room

"Get out of here." Donna snapped

"But... Donna, please, it was just a misunderstanding."

"Get out." Donna slammed the door in her face, and called David.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"The cops are over at Allison's questioning her right now." Dylan sighed,

"Man, that chick's insane." David shook his head

"She tried to act like it was a little misunderstanding." Donna rolled her eyes

"I'm gonna go tuck Jack him." Dylan said getting up and going to join Kelly in Jack's room.

"Hey kiddo." Dylan said, sitting on the bed beside his son, placing a kiss on his head, "You get some sleep alright."

"How are you doing?" He turned to Kelly, putting his arm around her, stroking hers

"All this time... you knew something was wrong with her." Kelly spoke quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought about it, Kel, but at that time, I didn't want to stress you... I didn't want anything to affect your health."

"Your plan worked out really well." Kelly got up and left the room.

"Kel." Dylan called out, as he followed her to the living room, "Don't do this."

"Why didn't you tell me, Dylan."

"I just told you why, Kel... Look, we don't need to be fighting right now,"

"Apparently we don't need to be honest either. This is so typical, Dylan. Why did you keep this from me? My son went missing today because of your secret."

"Kel... neither of us wanted you to end up back in the hospital." David tried to calm her down

"So you all had this feeling about this woman, and you all hid it from me."

"Kelly..." Donna began, "None of us thought it would result in this."

"Well maybe if you guys had said something, it wouldn't have."

"Kel." Dylan tried to pull her over to him

"I'm going to bed." She shoved his arm away.

 **The next day**

 **The Peach Pit**

"How is she?" David asked

"Still not talking to me." Dylan sighed, "She's staying home with Jack today."

"Understandable. If anything happened to Donna and Daniel, I just... I can't even say it."

"Yeah... And now it's all my fault."

"Hey, you were just trying to protect your family."

"Yeah, well David, all Kelly sees is me trying to do something by myself and shutting her out."

"That can't possibly be true."

"You know your sister, David. You know exactly how her mind works."

"Yeah... So what happened with the cops."

"Oh that's even better news. She got off on 'it's a misunderstanding'. Claimed it's no criminal case as she has no record, oh and they don't interfere with silly domestic disputes."

"Wonderful. Well at least she's fired."

"You can say that again." Dylan groaned

 **Mckay house**

Door knocked

"What are you doing here?" Dylan sneered as he saw Allison standing there. He quickly shut the door behind him, to make sure Kelly didn't see her.

"You called the cops on me."

"You kidnapped my son."

"Kidnapped? Dylan you are blowing this way out of proportion. I said I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna hear it, just stay away from my family."

"Don't threaten me, Dylan."

"Excuse me? Did you not hear me? That wasn't a threat, this is an order!"

"You wanna make me the bad guy, go ahead, but if you push me Dylan, you will regret it."

"Get lost, Allison."

"Maybe I should have a chat with Kelly... Tell her about how her husband who's famous for boozing and womanising hit on me while she was lying in a hospital bed."

"What the fuck?"

"Seems plausable, don't you think? You had quite a reputation before Kelly made an honest man out of you... It sure would explain why you never told her you had a problem with me."

"Don't fucking push me, Allison. You won't get away with this."

"Really? You accused me of kidnapping. I sure as hell am not going to let that fly, especially when I was just doing my job as a nanny."

"Picking him up from school was not authorised by me or my wife."

"She gave me a spare key. She obviously didn't find it an issue until you made it one."

"You won't get away with this, you bitch."

"I got away with landing her in hospital in the first place." Dylan raised his hand

"Oh you wanna hit me? Go ahead, let's see who looks more innocent now... Husband has affair with nanny, husband beats nanny for her silence. This is LA, happens all the time."

"What the fuck is wrong with you." His body tense with anger

"You didn't want me, and you'll pay for it." Allison walked off.

 **Silver house**

"She's fucking blackmailing me!" Dylan paced around Donna and David's living room, while Donna tucked Daniel into bed

"Dylan, you gotta find out who this girl is. This can't be the first time she's done this." David assured

"What about Kelly? huh? She's mad at me for not telling her about Allison. And if Allison spreads this lies, Kelly will believe her. I could lose her, I could lose my son!"

"Dylan, you can't think like that."

"She confessed to pushing Kelly."

"Holy shit. Kelly doesn't remember?"

"The doctor said Kellywould have short term memory loss."

"That girl needs to be put away." David sighed

"Wait a minute."

"What, Dylan?"

"I gotta go."

"Dylan, wait... what is it? Dylan?!" David called out but Dylan already left.


	7. Chapter 7

"You gotta tell me how can someone so vindictive have no criminal record. How can I find out?" Dylan said, on a payphone.

"I don't know man, the only way I can explain a 'no record' is if the girl's a minor. But you said she's in her early 20s right?" Brandon Walsh spoke on the other line.

"Right... Thanks a lot, Bran. I'll talk to you later." Dylan hung up the phone.

 **1 week later**

 **McKay house**

"I gotta get to class. Will you be alright?" Dylan asked, attempting to kiss Kelly's forehead but she moved away.

"I'll be fine."

"Bye Jackie. I'll miss you. Be good for your mummy." Dylan kissed his son, then turned to Kelly

"Kelly, how long are we gonna do this?"

"Do what Dylan?"

"Not talk to each other."

"You've already been quiet. This should be right up your alley."

"Kel, stop it."

"Dylan, just leave me alone."

"Kelly! I said I'm sorry, alright? I really thought I could handle it. I didn't want to disturb you."

"If you believed she was so damn dangerous then how could you keep it from me!"

"Kelly, are we gonna repeat the same conversation?"

"Why do you make it so damn hard to trust you, Dylan?"

"Are you kidding me? Kel... don't make this about trust alright? We're way passed that. For crying out loud we are married with a five year old and I have never done anything to make you unsure of my intentions. Don't even go there."

"I almost lost my son, Dylan!"

"Our son."

"I almost lost OUR son, because of your foolishness." Kelly snapped, Dylan sat down beside her and held her in his arms as she cried

"I know... and it scares the hell out of me. I'm so sorry babe, I pray to god nothing like that ever happens again, but we gotta be a team on this, alright? I promise I will never let anything like that happen again."

 **UCLA**

"Alright kids... have a great weekend. Don't forget your assigments are due on Monday." Dylan yelled over the class as they left the room

"What's that Mr M?" Jason asked, watching Dylan fluffing about with a bunch of paperwork

"Just trying to work out something." Dylan mumbled

"You okay?" Jason asked

"Not really."

"Can I help?"

"You?" Dylan smirked

"Yeah... come on, I owe you one for that whole, drink with supervision thing."

"It's alright, Jason... Anyway, did you go back to AA?"

"Yeah."

"Good, glad to hear it."

"It's kinda hard. Back when I was in Juvy we had our own AA centre, now it's this new place and I don't know anyone. Kinda hard to trust people you don't know."

"Yeah, I understand... You know you can always call me, right, Jason?"

"You mean, like... as my sponsor?"

"I already act like it."

"True... Thanks D."

 **The next day**

 **Jason Healy's house**

"Sorry to bother you so late, but I had to call."

"It's fine, Jason... I'm here now."

"My absentee mother left that on the table before she left." He pointed to a liquor bottle

"I've been trying to bring myself to pour it down the sink but..."

"I got it." Dylan headed over to the kitchen to do it himself. "Good you called."

"Yeah... like I said, as helpful as AA has been, I just can't call any of them... Back in Juvy, there were a number of people I'd call. Especially Estelle."

"She was your old sponsor?"

"Yeah, she was about 18 when I was 13. She had been clean for a couple years, the best. She was kinda like you, she didn't tell us what to do, she'd... help us take it one day at a time."

"Why don't you call her now?"

"She left Beverly... Her last kid was a real piece of work, so she couldn't do it anymore. Apparently that kid made Estelle wanna drink again, so she left to maintain her own progress."

"Getting out of LA is definitely the best thing you can do"

"A lot of temptation here." Jason chuckled

"More like a lot of trouble." Dylan sighed

"Oh look, here's a picture of us at Juvy. The day I was released."

"How did they ever release you?" Dylan joked

"Compared to those trainwrecks, I was fantastic. There's Alli, the kid that made Estelle quit."

"Alli?" Dylan asked, eyebrows raised

"Yeah, Alli Paige. What a brat."

"She was in Juvy?"

"She still is, man. She'll never get out. She had to see shrinks like every week. Messed up childhood, her father abandoned her and her mother for the nanny. Her mother ended up killing herself and Alli ended up in Juvy."

"How old is she?"

"She was about a year younger than me."

 **Mckay house**

"What do you want?" Kelly hissed as she opened the door to Allison

"Thank you for agreeing to see me."

"Make it quick, Jack's asleep and the last thing I want is for him to wake up and see your face."

"Okay... I deserve that." Allison sighed, "Look Kelly, I just wanted to apologise again."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Kelly please... I swear there was absolutely no malicious intent whatsoever. You gave me a spare key, I assumed it was fine. I just wanted to take Jack out to the park, I thought you'd want that. I know I should have called but again, I thought it was okay. You knew I'd be back, otherwise you wouldn't have given me the key in the first place."

"Look Allison, I'm sure this was all a big misunderstanding, but it has also been hell for me. I almost lost my baby and then I find my son missing, of course I am not going to have a pleasant reaction."

"I completely understand. I'm not asking for my job back, I'm just asking you to rationalise it. I would never hurt you or Jack. Ever. Please believe me."

"Alright, Allison. I've got to get some sleep."

"Kelly, wait."

"What?"

"I have to ask, why did you react that way? Did you really believe I'd ever kidnap your son, I mean, seriously? We were such a good team."

"... I don't know, there's just been a lot on my mind."

"We used to be able to talk about that kind of stuff, Kelly... You said yourself I was always helpful. I'd hate to lose what I believe has become a great friendship."

"I know, Allison... It was all just too much, you really worried Dylan and I."

"Well, I'm not surprised Dylan would jump to conclusions about me."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm sorry, I don't want to cause you anymore trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been contemplating about whether to tell you this. Especially since you just got out of the hospital, and I didn't want to upset you. You've treated me like family and I didn't want to say anything that would end that."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I just want to know if I can always be honest with you."

"Of course you can."

"Well... there's something you should know about Dylan..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Could we talk inside?" Allison asked

"Make it quick." Kelly insisted

"Okay..." She said once they headed into the kitchen

"-If this is about getting your job back, you're wasting your time."

"But Kelly, you understand I had no intention of scarying you guys, I just wanted to help, and I'm sorry but Dylan did overreact."

"Maybe so, but Dylan is not comfortable with you here and I have to respect that... he'd never make me hire someone I wasn't comfortable with."

"But that's just it... Dylan's discomfort is his own fault."

"Excuse me?"

"We should sit for this." Allison said, barely audible

"Okay..." Kelly replied, bewildered

"The night you were in the hospital... Dylan was distraught... he had been drinking, he was so worried, we both were, and one thing led to another and..."

"Spit it out, Allison." Kelly hissed

"He made a pass at me."

"What?" Kelly asked, gobsmacked, hand over her mouth

"I didn't think anything of it at first... he was in a terrible state, naturally... but afterwards I realised it didn't sit right with me keeping it a secret from you, I wanted to leave but I couldn't abandon you and Jack at this awful time... So I came over a week ago, told him he has to tell you or I will. I couldn't handle feeling like the other woman, my family were destroyed because of that woman..."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing..." Kelly shook her head in disbelief, her lips pressed tightly together

"I'm so sorry, Kelly. But I owe it to you to tell you the truth... Dylan didn't want me to, and he threatened me and raised his hand..."

"He hit you?" Kelly said, finding it hard to believe

"He wanted to... in the end he ended up doing _this._ " She took off her scarf to show red bruises on her neck. Kelly's jaw dropped

"That's why he wants me gone... before you found out."

"I need you to leave." Kelly sighed, pulling her hair back

"Kelly?!"

"I really need to be alone right now. Get out, Allison."

"Uhm... alright, alright. I'm so sorry, Kelly."

"Just go please..." Kelly said calmly. Waiting for Allison to leave to let out her tears

 **That evening**

Dylan arrived home

"Kel? You would not believe what I just found out!" He yelled out, running through the door, only to find Kelly in their bedroom, throwing clothes into a suitcase on the bed

"Wha- What are you doing?" He looked from the suitcase up to her, he could see she'd been crying

"I'm going to stay at Jackie and Mel's for a few days... Jack's coming with me." Kelly choked

"Kel you can't be serious?" Dylan chuckled anxiously, "Kel? Kel!" He repeated, walking right up to her

"Did you hit on her?" Kelly asked, her voice almost a whisper, and Dylan's face fell

"What?" he said slowly, his jaw dropped

"That's why kept all of this from me... you were scared I'd find out."

"Is that what she told you? Kelly, you can't be serious, she's lying"

"Oh she's lying? So you didn't speak to her a week ago?"

"I did, but only to tell her to leave us alone!"

"I can't believe this." Kelly shook her head

"Kelly, listen to me, I'm telling the truth, I'd never do that to you, you have to believe me!" His voice started to raise, "She's supposed to be in juvy! Kelly, I'm telling you, she lied about everything, she's dangerous and she's just trying to turn you against me!"

"Were you drinking the night I was in the hospital?"

"...I had one beer, Kel." Dylan sighed

"So everything she said was true except the parts that make you a liar, is that it?"

"Kelly!" He held both her arms to stop her from packing, "She's lying to you! I'm telling you the truth, I swear!"

"Let go of me, Dylan." Kelly walked out with her suitcase, placing it infront of the door. He ran after her and grabbed the bag

"Are you actually saying you believe this psycho over me? I'm not a liar, Kelly!"

"You already did lie to me, remember?"

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Dylan yelled, "That girl is crazy, I'm telling you, she's fucking crazy!"

"This isn't the first time you've cheated..."

"How dare you?!" Dylan glared at her, just that moment they saw Jack standing in his bedroom doorway

"Jack," Kelly sighed, rushing to tuck him back into bed, Dylan followed them

"It's bed time sweetie." Kelly said, nervously trying to wipe her tears

"I'm tired of hearing you fight..." Jack's sleepy voice whispered

"Sometimes mummy and daddy fight..." Dylan said, stroking his son's head, "But we love you and there's nothing to worry about alright? Get some sleep." They kissed their son good night and walked out the room, Dylan closed the door behind them

"What the fuck was that suppsed to mean?" Dylan said once Jack was out of earshot

"You never told me you spoke to her a week ago... you never told me you drank that night... I saw the marks on her neck, Dylan."

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"I know you assaulted her when she threatened to tell me everything."

"Are you fucking crazy? I never hit her and I never made a pass at her. She hit on me!"

"Wow..."

"And you're accusing me of cheating? I never cheated on you!"

"It was only a matter of time right? You cheated on Brenda."

"What the fu- that was in fucking high school, Kelly!"

"And Gina..."

"-Are you forgetting something, both times I cheated with you, -WITH YOU."

"Again, it was a matter of time."

"Fuck this shit!" He threw her bag, that was in his hand, across this room, "I never cheated on you, that girl came onto me! You're the one who cheated on me back in college and I don't bring that up, yet you accuse me of cheating because I cheated on an ex girlfriend? Why are we even talking about this? This girl is fucking crazy, I just found out from Jason."

"Oh your student told you... wonderful." Kelly sneered

"Kelly... you have to believe me."

"I can't."

"Kel..." Dylan rubbed his face

"Enough, Dylan!" She went to pick up her bag that was thrown, "I have to go, I'll pick up Jack tomorrow."

"No, Kel, don't go!" He quickly grabbed her

"I can't..." She started to sob, "I can't be around you right now... I can't even look at you, Dylan."

"Please." Dylan began sobbing too, sinking down to his knees, his arms wrapped around her hips and his lips pressed against her pregnant belly, "Don't do this, Kel. You have to believe me... I only want you, Jack and this precious little baby in here... don't leave me. I'm sorry about everything, but I'm telling the truth." He cried into her stomach, but she pulled his arms off her

"Don't make this harder than you already have." Kelly said, wiped her tears and walked out

 **The morning after**

Kelly sent Erin to pick up Jack from Dylan, as she wasn't ready to face him

"Kelly..." Jackie said at the breakfast table "I'm really sorry for what you're going through... but you know you can't rely on men like Dylan, I told you."

"We've been together for 7 years, Jackie, married for 6 and parents for 5."

"Whoa, Donna and David got married 7 years ago?" Erin interrupted the conversation

"Erin, please take Jack into my old room?" Kelly asked

"Kelly..." Jackie said once they were gone, "Some men can only commit for so long, then they're back to their old ways."

"Come on, you guys." Erin said walking back in, "He's fine, he's playing." Erin answered Kelly's glare concerning her son, "Look..." Erin continued, "I don't believe Dylan would do that, he's crazy about you."

"Erin, have you not been listening to the facts?"

"Okay so maybe everything this Allison said adds up together, she could still be crazy."

"You've seen one too many horror movies." Jackie rolled her eyes at Erin.

"You know what? Your parents got back together, so sorry but, happy childhood, means no opinion." Kelly scoffed

"That's the most ridiculous rule, ever!" Erin groaned

"No, you and optimism is what's ridiculous. If you hadn't had a happy childhood, you'd understand how plausible these things really are. Now I'm going to lie down, I can't talk about this anymore."

"What do you think?" Erin asked Jackie once Kelly had gone upstairs

"Honestly? When it comes to Dylan, I agree with you, but knowing the men I've known... It's possible."

"I don't believe it." Erin shook her head

"You are an optimist" Jackie shook her head, chuckling

 **Mckay House**

"Andrea? Is Jesse there?" Dylan asked on the phone

"Yeah, what's wrong, honey?"

"I need to speak to him... I might need a lawyer."

"What are you saying, Dylan?" Andrea urged

"I've been charged with assault..."


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: I am so sorry for a years delay I hadn't been on here in a while and when I was I was writing chuck and Blair stuff. It's kinda hard to focus on different couples at the same time, because I try to really focus on their characters and not confuse them. Thanks for being patient. I'm so sorry and hope this makes up for it._**

* * *

"Assault! Assault?" Dylan paced around his apartment.

"Calm down, Dylan!" Brandon tried to sooth him "she won't get away with this."

"Dylan right now you need to remain calm! Just stay out of trouble until the court case and I will focus on gathering info" Jesse said calmly. "In the meantime. Brandon, you take care of him. Keep him sober! We can't afford anything that'll make Dylan look suspicious or aggressive."

"got it." Brandon replied, letting Jesse out.

"You alright?" Brandon asked once he was gone

"terrific... hey," Dylan turned to face him "thanks for flying in."

"I got you, brother." Brandon patted him on the back "spoken to Kel?"

"no. Erin's the only contact I have when she drops jack off. She keeps me informed though."

"Listen buddy... you and I both know that Kelly's pregnancy hormones are half of it alright? If things weren't so messy you know she'd believe you. The stress of the pregnancy is making her confused"

"Yeah, well her hormones have convinced her that I got drunken, overwhelmed, hit on the nanny and then threatened her with my hands to keep it a secret... I should've told her the minute I felt Ali was off. What's even worse is Alli is in fact a minor! I could seriously be going to jail"

"wait did you tell Jesse anything about Ali's past?"

"we've kinda been focusing on the part about her accusing me of a serious offense" Dylan rolled his eyes

"No, no!" Brandon blurted "I mean everything's that Jason told you? If we can convince the judge that she lied about her age to you and she is in fact in Juvy it's a lie under oath. Any lie destroys her credibility!" Brandon exclaimed excitedly

* * *

 **London**

"Oh my god! Stuart!"

"what?" He said running in

"that was my brother on the phone"

"oh great, how is he?"

"he's in Beverly..." Brenda had a concerned look on her face "Dylan's got a court case... for assault."

"Dylan your ex? Kelly's husband? Was he always that aggressive?"

"No. I mean we'll sometimes, but he'd never hit a woman. At least Brandon is there."

"we could go if you'd like?" Stuart offered

"seriously? You'd do that?" Brenda asked

"yeah. They're your friends, I want you to be there for them and it just so happens your husband is quite wealthy" he winked

"but what about Lola?"

"A ten month old can travel can't they?"

* * *

 **Jackie's House**

"psycho nanny's pressing charges.." Erin said, walking into the kitchen

"what?!" Kelly gasped

"yeah... you know this is bullshit right?"

"Erin language!" Jackie warned

"well it is!" She assured "Kelly seriously he needs you now. You can think what you want but right now your kids' father is being treated like some women abuser and Dylan is a lot of things but that!"

"...I guess I should go see him"

"Kelly, rest. The baby." Jackie pleaded

"I'll go with her, she'll be fine." Erin exclaimed

"Okay, it's settled both of you can chill out now."Kelly moaned "by the way one of you needs to drive me to my appointment tomorrow." Jackie went into the other room with jack

"I'll take you before we go to Dylan. Are you remembering anything?"

"The doctor said that particular short term memory might not come back, Erin remember."

"but he also said people who are really curious to find out about their black outs do hypnotherapy."

"I don't believe in that, Erin" Kelly scoffed

"I think we should. After all Ali was in that memory. Maybe you talked that night before you fell. Maybe that information is vital in court."

"I passed out outside the house remember? I hadn't even gotten in the house to see her."

"David said you did." Erin mumbled under her breath

"Would you drop it? David only knows what Dylan told him!"

"It's not what Dylan who told him! Donna did!"

"Donna?"

"Yes, you went inside the house. Somehow you were conveniently placed outside when Ali found you."

"Wait, what are you saying? You think Ali also had something to do with this? Like it's all strategically planned?"

"Erin!" Jackie called firmly, urging her to stop talking

"Mum, come on, someone needs to tell her!"

"tell me what?" Kelly snapped

"we all think she pushed you! Actually she confessed that to Dylan"

"Erin stop!" Jackie warned

"excuse me? If you truly believe that why wouldn't you say anything? Why wouldn't Donna?"

"We didn't want to risk your health... or the baby's." Jackie said sympathetically

"David and Dylan said it was best. Well until you walked out on him."

Kelly sat there, shook in her chair

"you know what? Let's do the stupid hypno thing."

"Kelly I don't think you can while pregnant" Jackie replied

"let's see what we can do then shall we?" Kelly snapped

"Let's go see him today! It might help things before you talk to Dylan " Erin exclaimed excitedly


	10. Chapter 10

"Calling Brandon Walsh to the stand"

Brandon made his way over there in the court room.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Brandon replied

"How long have you known Dylan McKay?" Jessie asked

"Since I was 16"

"And you have remained close?"

"Yes, he even lived with my family for a bit... He's practically my brother."

"Have you ever found Dylan to be aggressive or abusive in nature?"

"Not at all. He'd never harm a woman." Brandon replied

* * *

"Dylan has always been a good friend. Kind, thoughtful, intelligent... he'd defend himself, sure. But he'd never hit a woman." Andrea Zuckerman gave her testimony

* * *

"You dated Dylan McKay in high school, correct?" Jessie asked

"Yes. When we were 16." Brenda Walsh replied

"Did you notice any violent behaviour?"

"Dylan would get worked up at times, but never ever would attack any woman. He was always gentle... even back then."

"Objection!" Mr Thomson yelled out, Allison's lawyer. "Some ex girlfriend from high school? His best friends... this is ridiculous! Can't we get someone who doesn't like Dylan?"

* * *

"Name?"

"Jackie Taylor Silver."

"Relationship to defendant?"

"Mother in law."

"Do you believe your son in law is innocent?"

"On all counts." Jackie replied

"How long have you disliked Dylan McKay"

"It's not so much dislike... He's my grandson's father... I just had issues with his reliability... Glad to say he proved me wrong"

* * *

"Let me cut to the chase." Donna spoke on the stand, "Dylan is a loving father and husband. His reputation has made him out to be many things but never an abusive drunk like you are all making him out to be now."

* * *

"Dylan McKay.." Thomson began, "It says here, from so young as 13 and 14 you indulged in substance abuse."

"Yes." Dylan replied, his eyes set firmly on the floor.

"Engaging in many alcoholic beverages, promiscuous sex... and by the ages of 19 and 20 you had been mixed up with a few hookers and cocaine."#

"Yes."

"Here are a list of other drugs you've consumed."

"Do you have a point?" Dylan snapped

"Countless bar fights..." Thomson continued

"Were any of them with women?" Dylan replied, smugly

"According to your own novel, you were 18 years old in Paris with your now wife, and slapped your fist on the table... when you thought she was out with a bartender."

"What the fuck?" Dylan shook his head,

"Language, Mr McKay... you're on trial."

"What does that have to do with anything? I never touched Allison, or any other woman!"

"Also in your novel, you appeared to treat your ex girlfriend Gina Kincaid rather carelessly."

"I never touched her." Dylan sneered

"But you were also on hard drugs at the time... perhaps you don't remember."

"Oh this is bullshit."

"How many times have you initiated fights? You seemed to have extreme anger issues in your adolescence... you throw a pie in another young man's face."

"This isn't fair..." Dylan shook his head

"Objection!" Jessie yelled, "Everything my client has ever done is in that novel. He has never harmed a woman... He spoke of everything he has done including cocaine, so if he had ever engaged in a violent brawl with a woman he would have admitted it. My client has proved he is not a liar."

* * *

"Your honour." Jessie began, "I'd like to call Allison Paige to the stand"

"Ms Paige." Jessie spoke once she was sat. "How old are you?"

"27." Allison said firmly

"How old were you in this picture?" Jessie asked, showing her Jason's photo of his last day in juvy.

"I was 12 in that photo... It was a long time ago."

"Funny, because we have evidence to prove this photo was taken last year."

"What?" Allison was astonished

"Did you or did you not lie to the McKays to get the job?"

"I didn't lie... the photo's been fabricated with."

"You do realise that any lie under oath, destroys your credibility in this case."

"I'm not lying!"

"Did you or did you not create these references?" Jessie handed her, her CV. "You're quite the tech wiz..."

"Objection!" Thomson called out, "Badgering!"

"All she has to do is tell the truth, your honour."

"I'll allow it." The judge replied

"Allison..." Jessie replied, "All you have to do is tell us your true age... You think this is the end of the world... but if it's true, there are plenty of people that can help you."

"Oh really? Like send me back to Juvy for instance? Why would I want to go back there! Everyone will look at me like I'm crazy! I don't wanna be this 17 year old kid who found her mother lying dead on the kitchen floor! I'm 27! I wanna be 27, with a new life a new family!"

"See, she's 17" Brandon yelled out, followed by the entire courtroom chiming in.

"Order! Order!" The judge yelled.

* * *

"How was it?" Erin asked, waiting for Kelly outside the hospital,

"Fine... Is mum back from the case?" Kelly asked, getting into her car.

"I don't know." Erin shrugged

"Can't believe I'm banned." Kelly shook her head

"I understand why Dylan didn't want you there... You'd probably get into an early labour with the stress of it."

"Maybe.. I just wish I could have been there for him."

"You mean that?" Erin asked, smirking and Kelly rolled her eyes in response. "Did you ask about the hypnotherapy?" Erin changed the subject.

"You can do it while pregnant." Kelly replied.

"That's great!" Erin exclaimed

"But I'm not going to." Kelly sighed,

"Why not?" Erin cocked an eyebrow

"I realised I already knew the truth." Kelly smirked at Erin.

* * *

"What happened, what happened?" Steve asked, running up the steps to the gang, "So sorry I couldn't make it."

"It's alright..." Dylan hugged him

"We did it!" Brandon grinned,

"Not bad for the class of '93!" Steve smirked

"Thanks, you guys... all of you" Dylan began, patting Jessie on the back. "All of you flying in.. I appreciate it." He smiled at all of them.

"How's Kelly?" Andrea asked

"I don't know but better than if she had been here." Dylan assured

"We didn't want all this to stress her..." David replied, "With the baby and everything."

"Kelly's pregnant again?" Brenda asked

"Yeah" Donna smiled

"Well... speaking of babies... come meet our little one." Brenda replied, gesturing over to Stuart who was carrying their ten month old, Lola.

"My little niece." Brandon grinned

"Hey, how about we all go to the peach pit, to celebrate?" Steve asked

"I'd rather go home... check in with Erin." Dylan sighed

"I gotta get back to Emily in Washington." Brandon nodded

* * *

"Brandon..." Dylan began once everyone had dispersed "Thanks again for everything, brother."

"Hey... don't mention it. We're family. Now go get Kelly back!" Brandon winked.


	11. Chapter 11

Dylan sat on his couch, trying to process the disastrous roller coaster ride he had survived. All he knew was now the nightmare was over, he had to get his family back just as Brandon had encouraged.

He picked up the phone and rang Jackie's house.

"Hello?" Erin answered the phone

"Hey, Erin. It's Dylan." He replied

"Hey Dylan, congratulations on winning the case." Erin said cheerfully

"Was quite a waste of time if you ask me..." Dylan rubbed his eyes, feeling tiresome. "Listen, do you think you could get your sister on the phone?"

"She's not here." Erin shrugged

"Well, where is she?" Dylan asked, concerned. He was interrupted by his door bell.

"I don't know, Jack's here with mum though." Erin confirmed

"Alright. Listen, someone's at the door, I gotta go. But call me when she gets home, please." Dylan insisted

"Yeah, sure." Erin replied before hanging up.

Dylan went to open his door.

"Hi." Kelly said standing before him

"Kel..." He sighed in relief, "I was just on the phone with Erin.."

"Can I come in?" She sighed

"Yeah, of course..." Dylan cleared his throat, making way for her to pass. "Listen..." He said, once they were sat on the couch, "I'm so, so sorry for what I've put you through... and I really hope you'll stay and hear me out because I... uh, I've missed you, Kel. And you have to know that I'd never do the things she said. And you're probably mad about me telling Jackie you shouldn't come to court but I just-"

"Dylan." She interrupted, "Stop." She groaned "I believe you... It was just a lot to handle with you know, everything. But I should've trusted you, I know that now."

"You do?" He asked

"Yeah... I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what's right until..." She paused, "I realised I already knew." She smiled at him.

"Really?" He beamed at her, pulling her in for a hug. "So... there's hope for us, huh?"

"I think so." She grinned.

* * *

"Hey buddy!" Dylan arrived home as a 9 year old Jack ran up to him.

"Hey dad!" Jack grinned

"Where's your mother? Probably spending my money, ain't she?" He asked

"She's in the bedroom." Jack replied

"Alright, listen we don't have a lot of time so go help your sister put her shoes on!" Dylan suggested

"Mia!" Jack shouted

"No, go help her, not shout her over, I could've done that!" Dylan laughed

"Hey smush." Kelly said, pouncing on him, giving him a big smooch.

"Hmm, you smell good." He winked

"You need to hurry up and pack!" She insisted.

"I know but first things first." He headed into the living room and pulled out Olivia from her play pen. "Hey Liv.. you and the other rascals been good for your mother?" He asked the 9 month old.

"Okay, guys come on, we wanna start driving before sunset!" Kelly urged, "Give me Liv." She took the baby from Dylan. "Jack, Mia, grab your bags,"

"It's too heavy." 4 year old Mia moaned

"Already getting someone to carry her bags, just like her mother." Dylan joked

"But wait!" Jack gasped, "I forgot my baseball!" He ran into his room to get it

"Jack, do you really need it?" Kelly pleaded but he was already gone. "We're gonna be late." She groaned

"Have kids they said... It'll be fun, they said." Dylan mocked

"Yup... we're in trouble now." She sighed

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at her, "Alright, Jack's back, everyone's ready, let's go!"

* * *

"Paradise Cove, here we come!" Dylan cheered once everyone was seat belted up.

"Uh every summer?" Jack groaned

"It's tradition." Kelly replied

"When I grow up I'm gonna get married there like mummy and daddy!" Mia decided

"No now wait a minute. You're way too young to be thinking about that." Dylan warned

"What's wrong, Dylan? Afraid someone's gonna steal your little girl away?" Kelly mocked in a goofy tone

"I'm just worried my past will come back to bite me in the ass." He whispered, "Plus she's gonna be a knock out just like her mother... I got my work cut out for me."

"What you gonna do? Scare them off with your surf board?" Kelly laughed

"Hey, don't mock my weapon of choice."

"Just wait till she's in high school." Kelly smirked

"Would you stop talking already?" Dylan warned, letting out a chuckle

* * *

Jack and Mia were making sand castles, as Dylan and Kelly sat on their towels with Liv sitting up and leaning on them.

"Look what we made." Dylan wrapped his arm around Kelly, rubbing her back

"A family." She gazed at him, and he gazed back.

"Have I told you lately, Mrs McKay?" He asked

"What?" She smiled

"That I love the prettiest girl in Beverly Hills." He smirked

"You have." She chuckled

"Let me say it again..." He leaned over and kissed her, "Or better yet, show you tomorrow night... when we're back in our favourite room."

"Just don't knock me up again!" She joked

"I'll try." He smirked


End file.
